


Everything's fine, until it's not.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Character Study, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: And suddenly, Benny looks so scared being confronted with his feelings. “No, no. That's not what's going on, Mitch! I can't be...no, just no.” And God, Benny is just freaking out now - the poor kid.His heart is pounding so hard in his chest and...he can't breathe. “I have to go…”, he says, voice barely above a whisper before practically running out the door, slamming it and Mitch behind him.





	Everything's fine, until it's not.

It had all started innocently enough. One day, he'd overheard Benny talking about his troubles with sleeping and decided to reach out, make an innocent offer.

_Anytime, you can't sleep. Give me a text or call, I don't care what time it is. You can stay the night._

And so an arrangement of sorts had been formed between the two men. He'd come over, and crawl into the elder male's bed. Mitch would pull him close to spoon, arms wrapped around Benny's delicate waist and just talk to him in that smooth, southern drawl until he fell asleep.

But somewhere along the line, things had become decidedly complicated. At least for Mitch they had. It was getting harder to let Benny go each time he left. _Mitch, you dumb idiot. He doesn't like you in that way.,_ he told himself.

Eventually, Mitch finds the courage to ask about what's been going on for the past few months. “Benny, why do you keep coming to me at night?”

Benny feels his cheeks flush as he meets Mitch's gaze. “You...know why. I have trouble sleeping and you help me.”, he finally stutters out, suddenly feeling very nervous about the direction this conversation was heading.

And Mitch just shakes his head looking over at the younger male. “Benny, honey. That's not normal. You don't keep coming to a friend's house late at night because you can't sleep.”, he tries to say in a gentle way that Benny can understand.

“You know what I think? I think that you have feelings for me. Because there has to be a reason you keep coming around.”, Mitch says, giving Benny's thigh a gentle squeeze.

And suddenly, Benny looks so scared being confronted with his feelings. “No, no. That's not what's going on, Mitch! I can't be...no, just no.” And God, Benny is just freaking out now - the poor kid.

His heart is pounding so hard in his chest and...he can't breathe. “I have to go…”, he says, voice barely above a whisper before practically running out the door, slamming it and Mitch behind him.


End file.
